


A lamb sent to slaughter (Reylo AU one shot)

by Hellyjellybean



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angel Wings, Dark Kylo Ren, F/M, Flying, Folklore, Kylo Ren Redemption, Leia is queen of the fey - because she is queen of my heart, Love, Reylo - Freeform, Romance, Snoke Being a Dick, Snoke is always bring a dick that guy has no chill, The lamb and the wolf, War, badass fight in the air - because fey, rey has golden wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 07:59:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15456813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellyjellybean/pseuds/Hellyjellybean
Summary: Rey, the protector of the light fey is sent to kill the defender of the dark fey, Kylo Ren who threatens to end their existence and destroy the planet on which the light fey reside. Rey has never killed before. Will she be able to do her duty? Can the lamb slaughter the wolf? A reylo alternative reality one shot fic.The amazing @lizea77 has created a piece of art for me to accompany this piece of work see the link here: https://twitter.com/hellyjellybean/status/1027955559176261632





	A lamb sent to slaughter (Reylo AU one shot)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [obsessivescientist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessivescientist/gifts).



<https://twitter.com/hellyjellybean/status/1027955559176261632> Here is a link to a drawing of Fey Rey by @lizea77

**********

‘You must find him and you must destroy him.' Queen Leia ordered. Her tone stern and unyielding.

Rey swallowed hard, ‘Though I am obligated to serve, you cannot ask this of me.’ She said shaking her head. 

‘There is no other choice Rey. You are our only champion, sworn protector of the light fey. If you do not stop him, then all is lost. You _must_ do your duty.’

Rey turned away from Leia and spread out her wings, her golden feathers shimmered in the afternoon sun.

‘Go now!’ Leia shouted urgently, her own wings suddenly spreading out behind her like a sparkling cluster of amethyst crystals.

Rey took to the skies, her melancholy making it impossible for her to enjoy the activity which usually set her heart alight with joy.

For there was no joy to be found in her task that day. Her queen had ordered her to kill Kylo Ren, appointed defender of the dark fey.

Rey had never been asked to kill in the name of the fey before, but the darkness in Kylo’s soul which had remained contained within him for so long, had spilled out of him like sand from an hour glass and threatened to devour everything in its path.

Now he was on a collision course with the centre of their planet. His aim, to infect the sunlight infused core of the light fey’s home world with the blackened energy of the dark fey’s dominion.

Rey followed the cracks in the planets surface, knowing they would lead her to Kylo. Her heart thumped in her chest as she thought about what needed to be done. The deed would surely blacken her soul and pour poison into her heart. Would she be able to find her way back to the light or would the darkness claim her? Leia believed her strong enough, but Rey felt the cold hard fear of doubt in her chest like an ice cold dagger. 

Unlike Rey, Leia has never felt the seductive pull of the dark. She couldn’t comprehend its strong pull. Others had fallen before Rey, some stronger than her. Was Rey soaring towards her own doom?

The Jakku mountains towered in the distance. She pulled in a breath. A bitter taste met her tastebuds. He was close. She reached the mountain peak and landed down hard.

He was crouched down with his back to her, his hands buried deep into a newly formed crack in the mountain. A dark substance poured from his hands. 

‘Kylo.’ She announced.

He remained focused on his task.

‘Kylo Ren of the dark fey, you will end this dangerous quest and submit to me.’

Kylo stood and turned to look at her. Rey recoiled at the sight of his black soulless eyes and the dark inky veins that marred his pale skin.

He took a step towards her spreading his jet black wings out behind him. Rey spread her own wings in a symmetrical show of strength. The glittering gold feathers in stark contract to his own shadowy shroud.

‘This is the famed champion of the light fey?’ Kyle scoffed. ‘You are nothing but a golden fleeced lamb.’

‘You will stop this, or I will destroy you.’

‘Ha! Leave now little one. You have no power here.’ He said dismissively with a wave of his hand.

‘Do not underestimate me, dark knight. My light will obliterate you.’

‘We shall see.’ He said, a look of smug confidence passing over his features. Taking a knee, he launched into the sky above her with his arms and wings spread out to his side. Rey had to admit he was a formidable sight, his dark form a reminder of the bleak night against the bright blue sky.

 _What an easy target you make._ Rey thought to herself.

‘I hear your thoughts little one. Thank you for the illumination.’ He said as he lifted his arms into the air.

Suddenly the sky turned stormy and heavy rain hammered down on Rey. She cursed her foolish mistake as rain drummed against her white armour.

Laughter filled the sky above her.

‘Let’s see you fight when the odds are against you, little lamb.’ He called, taunting her. She caught flashes of him as lightening forked the sky, glinting his black armour grey.

Rey gritted her teeth and took aim. She launched at Kylo, a fist stretched out in front of her. He caught her fist with ease, crushing her fingers within his own. Rey winced in pain.

‘I told you, you are no match for me.’ Kylo said looking bored.

Rey swiftly flew into a horizontal position and drawing her knees up to her body, she pushed forward hard, her feet connecting with Kylo’s chest in a winding blow. He let go of her fist and fell backwards, disappearing into a cluster of grey clouds.

Rey returned to a defensive stance, searching the sky around her, knowing an attack was imminent.

‘Little lamb....’ his voice echoed around her.

Rey’s hands balled into fists.

‘The wolf calls you to battle, little lamb.’ He taunted.

‘The wolf is a coward to remain hidden from his prey!’ She shouted.

Suddenly he was behind her, a hand at her throat, he pulled her flush against her body, tipped her chin back with one finger so that their eyes met. 

‘So fragile.’ He murmured looking down into her eyes. ‘Don’t worry little lamb.’ He said placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. ‘I will make it quick.’

Rey clasped her right hand around her left wrist and dig backwards with her left elbow, thrusting deep into Kylo’s ribs. He released her as he doubled over in pain.

Rey spun around in the air, gaining some much needed height. She stared down at Kylo.

‘He laughed and spread out his arms.

‘Your move little one.’ He said with a smirk.

Rey flew down towards him and he flew up to meet her, they collided in mid air a tangle of limbs and wings, hurtling towards the earth like a meteor.

As the lighter of the two, gravity was on Rey’s side and she managed to position herself on top of Kylo as they crashed into the ground. The impact was enough to knock Kylo temporarily unconscious.

When Kylo awoke, Rey was straddling him, holding a dagger to his throat.

‘Yield!’ She ordered through gritted teeth.

‘Never.’ He shot back, taking hold of her hand and moving the dagger closer to his throat. A small trickle of blood ran down his neck.

Rey’s face changed from anger to despair.

‘Don’t....don’t make me do this.’ She begged.

‘Are you worried about your soul little lamb? Kill me. Let the darkness in, if you are pure of heart you have nothing to fear.’ He sneered.

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she desperately searched his eyes.

‘Do you truly remember nothing? Is there no part of you left?’ She asked.

Confusion clouded his eyes at her words, 'Why are you hesitating? End this!’ He demanded.

Rey leaned down so that their noses almost touched, Kylo drew in her scent. Why was it...so familiar to him? She reached out and placed a hand on his cheek. Kylo stilled and waited. Waited to see what her next move would be.

‘Come back to me.’ She pleaded before removing the dagger from his throat and placing her lips against his own.

As soon as her lips touched his, fragments of a life once forgotten filtered back into his mind.

 _Rey._ She wasn’t his enemy. She was ..... _his._ He saw their story unfold before him in a flash of images. The champions of the dark and light fey meeting in battle time and time again, always equally matched in speed and strength. Their frustration at never being able to best one another leading to a private battle, a secret meeting that turned into a regular arrangement, one that born from it a friendship neither one of them had expected, a friendship that quickly grew into a feverish need for each other and an all consuming love the likes of which had never existed between a dark and light fey before. He saw their hands joined, he saw their naked bodies entwined together as their mouths locked on to one another, fingers laced as he entered her with desperate need, he saw her vulnerable eyes, heard her whisper ‘I love you Ren’ as they lay together, his wings enveloping them both, protecting her. _Always._ He was to leave the dark for her. He had bent a knee and proclaimed to bind his life to hers. Why had he forgotten? How could he have misplaced half of his soul? 

She pulled away, her lip trembled. His hand went to her cheek, 'Rey. My Rey. How did I forget you?’ He asked.

Rey inhaled a shaky breath as relief flooded through her, ‘The darkness my love. King Snoke discovered us and he could not bear to lose his strongest fighter so he tricked you into believing I was dead, it made you loose your self and the darkness filled the void. Snoke is a poisonous snake. Now that you are free of his hold, we can kill him together and end his hateful reign.’

‘Yes my love, but he can wait.’ Kylo said sitting up. He brought his lips to hers once more.

‘How long has it been?’ He asked.

‘Seven cycles my love.’ Rey sobbed as they kissed gently.

‘I am so sorry that I abandoned you.’ He put his forehead against hers.

‘It was not your fault. You were blinded by your grief.’

‘Snoke will pay dearly for this.’ Kylo growled.

Rey spun her dagger in her hand and sheathed it, ‘When the time comes my love, I want to be the one to pierce his heart.’ She said venomously, wiping at her tears.

‘So be it.’ Kylo agreed before reaching out for her once more. Their mouths joined again and Ren ran a hand through Rey's gently curls, noticing something out of place at the nape of her neck.

‘What’s this?’ He asked.

Rey smiled, 'You don’t remember?' She asked as she turned and lifted her hair. There woven into her own silken strands was one of his own black feathers. A sign that they were joined eternally.

‘You have one too.’ Rey said quietly, leading his hand to the back of his own neck, so he could feel the soft feather against his skin. 

‘This is how Snoke discovered us. He saw my golden feather at your neck, tethering you to me, and knew that we were bound to one another.’

Flashes of the ritual they had performed in secret came back to him. In a flurry of passion, he has begged her to submit to his request and she had readily agreed. She had kneeled before him naked as he had woven the feather into her hair then kissed the back of her neck gently before Rey had reached her arm back to pull his lips down to her own once more. Knowing he preferred a rougher touch, she had yanked at his hair as she has added her own to his locks. 

'My angel.' Kylo murmured, 'My eternal mate. I will never forget you again.' 

Rey smiled, 'Seems the lamb has defeated the wolf after all,' She said placing a gentle kiss on his lips. 'But not with a violent hand, with a loving one instead.' 

**********


End file.
